ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Child's Play (franchise)
|image = |caption = Child's Play logo as used in the original film (top) and the Chucky logo (bottom) |creator = Don Mancini |origin = Child's Play (1988) |comics = List of comic books |films = List of films |shorts = | tv = Child's Play: The TV Series | vgs =''Chucky: Slash & Dash'' (2013) }} Child's Play (also called Chucky) is an American horror franchise centered on a series of seven slasher films created by Don Mancini. The films mainly focus on Chucky (voiced by Brad Dourif), a notorious serial killer known as the "Lakeshore Strangler" whose soul is transferred inside a Good Guy doll following a voodoo ritual in order to avoid the afterlife and possibly avoid going to Hell. The original film, Child’s Play, was released on November 9, 1988. The film has spawned six sequels and has gone into other media, such as comic books, a video game, tie-in merchandise, and an upcoming television show. The first, second, and fourth films were box office successes with all of the films earning over $182 million worldwide. Including revenues from sales of videos, DVDs, VOD and merchandise, the franchise has generated over $250 million. It also won a Saturn Award for Best Horror Franchise. The film series originally started out as straight horror with the first installment Child’s Play, which appears to have more psychological horror elements, while its successors are straightforward slasher films with elements of dark humor. As the films progressed, they became satirical and campy, until the series briefly became a horror comedy, with 1998's Bride of Chucky and 2004's Seed of Chucky. In 2012, it was confirmed that a new film would be made under the title Curse of Chucky and be released direct-to-video. Unlike Bride and Seed, Curse of Chucky is a full-fledged horror film much like the original three installments. However, it does maintain the campy humor to a small degree. Since Bride of Chucky, titles have no longer been released under the Child's Play brand name and now use Chucky and will continue to do so with future films. The latest installment to the series, titled Cult of Chucky, was released on October 3, 2017. Several short films have been made featuring the Chucky character: on the DVD release of Seed of Chucky, a short film entitled Chucky's Vacation Slides, set during the events of the film, was included, and a series of short films inserting Chucky into the events of other horror films entitled Chucky Invades was released in the run-up to the release of Curse of Chucky. On television, Chucky has appeared in commercials and also on Saturday Night Live, with a separate voice actor voicing the character. Chucky appeared in a pretaped segment during an October 1998 episode of World Championship Wrestling's Monday Nitro program as a heel, taunting wrestler Rick Steiner who was a face at the time and promoting Bride of Chucky. Franchise Films set]] ''Child’s Play'' (1988) Child’s Play is the first and only in the series to be distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists (until Seed of Chucky which is distributed by Rogue) before the franchise was sold by Universal Pictures. The film is directed by Tom Holland, written by Holland, John Lafia, and Don Mancini, and starring Catherine Hicks, Chris Sarandon, Alex Vincent, and Brad Dourif. The film was released on November 9, 1988. In the film, a serial killer and voodoo practitioner named Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is mortally wounded and transfers his soul via a voodoo ritual into a child-sized "Good Guy" doll. The doll is found by a homeless peddler and sold to Karen Barclay, who gives it to her son Andy as a birthday gift. As time goes on Chucky has to get his soul out of the doll before it turns human and the transfer becomes permanent, and thus has to possess the first person he told his secret to - Andy. Desperate to leave his doll body, Chucky terrorizes the Barclays in order to restore his soul. ''Child’s Play 2'' (1990) Child’s Play 2 is the second film in the series and the first film distributed by Universal Pictures. The film directed by John Lafia, written by Mancini, Vincent and Dourif reprise their roles as Andy Barclay and the voice of Chucky. The film was released on November 9, 1990. The movie takes place two years after the events of the first film. While Andy is living in foster care, the doll's manufacturer has taken a positive corporate stance and remade it to prove there is nothing wrong with the Good Guy brand. After a freak electrical malfunction brings Chucky back to life in a new Good Guy doll, he continues to follow Andy in order to transfer his soul from his doll body before it will once again becomes his permanent form. ''Child’s Play 3'' (1991) Child's Play 3, also known as Child’s Play 3: Look Who’s Stalking!, is third film in the series, and last film to be titled as Child's Play, before title change as Chucky. The film directed by Jack Bender, written by Mancini, and had Dourif reprise once again his role as Chucky, Alex Vincent replaced as Andy Barclay by Justin Whalin as an older version of Andy and a supporting cast of Perrey Reeves and Jeremy Sylvers. The film was released on August 20, 1991. Set eight years after the events of the second film, the Good Guy factory has re-opened after the negative publicity, and as Chucky's remains are removed, some blood from his destroyed human-doll body drips into a vat of melted plastic used to re-mould the Good Guy line. Chucky returns in a new body, going on a hunt for the now 16-year-old Andy Barclay, who has left to attend a military academy after the results of the first two films. While attempting to reach Andy, Chucky finds a new boy, Ronald Tyler, who he shares his "secret" with. With a new "Good Guy" doll body brings the possibility of possessing a new human body, Chucky attempts to restore his soul to human form through Tyler as Andy attempts to stop the killer Good Guy doll once and for all. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) The film picks up about a year after the events of the Child's Play 3. Unlike the first three films, this film focuses entirely on Chucky and Tiffany. Charles Lee Ray's former girlfriend and his accomplice, Tiffany, acquires Chucky's remains, stitches them together and via a voodoo ritual revives Charles Lee Ray, albeit in a much different form. Chucky kills Tiffany, transferring her soul into a bride doll, and the two maniacs force a young couple to bring them to Ray's grave, where Chucky plans to use a voodoo amulet to finally get a new body. In the end, the Tiffany doll gives birth to a new form of life (Glen/Glenda) as it flies out of a now dead Tiffany and attacks a detective. No one knows whether the detective is dead or alive as the screen cuts to black and closing credits roll. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) Seed of Chucky is the fifth installment, and the first film other than the original Child's Play not to be distributed by Universal Pictures. Chucky and Tiffany's child Glen finds his parents six years later and brings them back to life, but is horrified by their murders. Chucky and Tiffany force a pregnancy on actress Jennifer Tilly, which is accelerated by voodoo magic. Glen suffers a split personality disorder, having both a male and female soul in his/her body, and dismembers his father. Tiffany uses the ritual to take over Tilly's body and as Tilly bears twins, Glen's dual personality now has a body each of its own. In an epilogue set five years later, one of Chucky's severed arms is mailed to the home of his family, where it attacks the now-human Glen. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) Curse of Chucky is the first direct-to-video film in the series. Nine years after the events of the fifth film, Chucky is delivered to the family home of Nica and Sarah Pierce, where Chucky terrorizes and kills the family one by one. Chucky is driven by revenge, as Sarah was the one who called the police on him while he was still human, leading to his original death in the first film by detective Mike Norris. Nica survives, but is institutionalized, and blamed for the murders. Chucky is collected by Tiffany, who delivers him to Alice. Chucky successfully transfers his soul into Alice's body which will be explained in Cult of Chucky, as he does the soul ritual the camera moves to reveal Alice's grandmother emerging from the basement, with a plastic bag around her head, slowly dying. Six months later, Chucky is mailed to his next victim, who just so happens to be none other than his longtime original nemesis from the original first three films, Andy Barclay, who points a shotgun at Chucky and shoots him through the head. ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) Four years after Curse of Chucky, Chucky returns to terrorize Nica at the mental institution where she is admitted. Chucky goes on yet another murderous rampage, killing disbelieved employees & tenants at the institution with various dramatic tricks. When a now vigilante Andy Barclay figures out Chucky's plan, he breaks into the institution in an attempt to disarm his newly created voodoo plot. But in the end, Nica ends up being possessed by Chucky, which causes her to gain the ability to walk and leaves with Tiffany. Future Film Potential sequels In October 2017, Don Mancini stated that he intends in having Glen and Glenda from Seed of Chucky return in a future film, and acknowledged that most references to that character had been cut from Cult of Chucky. In February 2018, it was announced that a Child's Play television series will be a continuation of the film's story arc. Mancini also stated that following the TV show, feature films will continue to be developed in the future. In an interview with Bloody Disgusting Mancini discussed the potential of a Child's Play film set on a trainReferred to as Chucky on the Orient Express. as well as revealing plans for a crossover film with the ''Nightmare on Elm Street'' franchise, tentatively referred to as Child’s Play on Elm Street. I would like to do Freddy and Chucky, just because I think they would be a fun double act," he explains. "I’m more really interested in the characters. My pitch for Freddy vs. Chucky is Child’s Play on Elm Street. Chucky ends up in some kid’s house on Elm Street, and Chucky and Freddy inevitably meet in the dreamscape. Chucky sleeps. Why not? Chucky sleeps, Chucky dreams. And they have this admiration for each other. But they realize quickly that Elm Street isn’t big enough for the two of them, so in a riff on Dirty Rotten Scoundrels they have a contest: who can kill the most teenagers before the sun comes up? In September 2017 in a separate interview with Cinema Blend, Mancini confirmed his intent to make the crossover film, describing it as "cool and doable", confirming that the film would be titled Child’s Play on Elm Street and that he was currently in discussion with New Line Cinema about the film. The foundation for a crossover film was previously laid in Bride of Chucky, in which Freddy Krueger's bladed glove had appeared in the Lockport police evidence depository at the beginning of the film. Reboot In July 2018, Collider reported that a modern-day version of Child's Play, a reboot, is in development at MGM without the involvement of Mancini or Kirschner. Lars Klevberg will direct the film, with a script from Tyler Burton Smith (of Polaroid and Quantum Break fame, respectively). David Katzenberg and Seth Grahame-Smith will serve as producers. The plot will reportedly feature a group of kids, similar to Stranger Things, and a hi-tech version of the Good Guy Doll. Production will begin in September, later that year. Later, in September 2018, Gabriel Bateman, Aubrey Plaza and Brian Tyree Henry as Andy Barclay, and Karen Barclay, and Detective Mike Norris, respectively. https://screenrant.com/childs-play-movie-reboot-cast-filming-start/ Television In February 2018, it was announced that a television series titled Child's Play: The TV Series, is in development with involvement from franchise creator Don Mancini, and producer David Kirschner. The show will share continuity with the original film series, and be a continuation of that story. Mancini stated that besides the TV series, feature films will still continue to be developed. By June of the same year, it was confirmed that Brad Dourif would return for the 8-part series to voice Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray. Short films ''Chucky's Vacation Slides'' On the home media DVD and Blu-ray release of Seed of Chucky in 2005, a short film entitled Chucky's Vacation Slides was included in the special features. The short, set during the events of Seed of Chucky, follows Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen after having returned from a family vacation. The film implies that the events of Seed of Chucky take place over the course of 5–10 years. While browsing through their photographs of their vacation on a slide projector, Tiffany notices various corpses in the background of certain photographs, realizing that Chucky has been killing people again. Tiffany leaves, with a distraught and sickened Glen, while Chucky continues to view the photographs. After a delivery man arrives with a pizza, Chucky leads him to his garage and kills him off-screen. Brad Dourif, Jennifer Tilly and Billy Boyd all reprise their roles from the films. ''Chucky Invades'' Leading up to the DVD release of Curse of Chucky in 2013, a series of short film videos were released. The clips showed Chucky interrupting the events of several other horror films. Brad Dourif and Edan Gross reprised their roles as Chucky and the Good Guy Doll, respectively. * The first clip, Chucky invades Psycho, has Chucky taking the place of using a stepladder to kill Marion Crane in a shower, he is then discovered by Norman Bates. Janet Leigh and Anthony Perkins appear in archival footage from Psycho. * The second video, titled Chucky invades The Purge, has Chucky invading the Sandin family's home. Ethan Hawke, Lena Headey, Adelaide Kane and Max Burkholder appear in archival footage from The Purge. The film is designed in the form of a trailer for a film. * The third clip, Chucky invades Mama, follows Chucky as he hides under the bed of Victoria Desange before attacking her. Jessica Chastain and Isabelle Nélisse appear in archival footage from Mama. * The fourth sequence, titled Chucky invades Drag Me to Hell, follows Chucky attacking Christine Brown in her car. Alison Lohman appears in archival footage from Drag Me to Hell. Cast *This table shows the recurring characters and the actors who have portrayed them throughout the franchise. *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the film, or that the character's presence in the film has not yet been announced. *A indicates an appearance through archival footage taken from a previous film of the franchise. *A indicates an appearance as the human form of an occasionally non-human character. *A indicates an appearance deleted from the initial release of the film. *A indicates an appearance in onscreen photographs only. *A indicates a cameo appearance. *A indicates a voice-only role. } | colspan="5" | Brad Dourif | colspan="1" | Brad Dourif | colspan="2" | Brad Dourif |- !Andy Barclay | colspan="2" | Alex Vincent | colspan="1" | Justin Whalin Alex Vincent | colspan="1" | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="3" | Alex Vincent |- !Good Guy | colspan="3" | Edan Gross | colspan="3" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="2" | Edan Gross | |- !Karen Barclay | colspan="1" | Catherine Hicks | colspan="2" | Catherine Hicks | colspan="3" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="1" | Catherine Hicks | colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;"| | |- !Det. Mike Norris | colspan="1" | Chris Sarandon | colspan="1" | colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="1" | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="1" | Chris Sarandon | colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;"| | |- !Jack Santos | colspan="1" | Tommy Swerdlow | colspan="1" | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Kyle | colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Christine Elise | colspan="1" | colspan="3" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="1" | Christine Elise | colspan="1" | Christine Elise | colspan="1" | Christine Elise |- !Grace Poole | colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Grace Zabriskie | colspan="5" style="background:lightgrey;" | | rowspan="2" | style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Miss Kettlewell | colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Beth Grant | colspan="5" style="background:lightgrey;" | | style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Mr. Sullivan | colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" | Peter Haskell | colspan="6" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Ronald Tyler | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Jeremy Sylvers | colspan="6" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Kristen De Silva | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Perrey Reeves | colspan="6" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Tiffany Valentine | colspan="3" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="3" | Jennifer Tilly | colspan="3" | Jennifer Tilly |- !Jade Kincaid | colspan="3" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Katherine Heigl | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;" | | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Chief Warren Kincaid | colspan="3" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | John Ritter | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !rowspan="2" | Glen Glenda | rowspan="2" colspan="3" style="background:lightgrey;" | | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" | Billy Boyd | rowspan="2" colspan="1" style="background:lightgrey;"| | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | colspan="1" | }} | colspan="1" | }} |- !Jennifer Tilly | colspan="4" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" | Herself | colspan="2" | style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Nica Pierce | colspan="6" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="3" | Fiona Dourif |- !Alice Pierce | colspan="6" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Summer H. Howell | colspan="1" | Summer H. Howell | style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !Officer Stanton Malcolm | colspan="6" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" | Adam Hurtig | style="background:lightgrey;" | |- !FedEX Employee Nurse Ashley | colspan="6" style="background:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" | Ali Tataryn | style="background:lightgrey;" | |} *'Chucky / Charles Lee Ray' (played by Brad Dourif) The primary character in the fourth and fifth films and antagonist of the series. A merciless, wisecracking murderer whose soul gets stuck in a doll. He usually kills 'anyone' who gets in his way with a knife or any other weapon he finds and frames the hero of each film for them. Although being a deranged killer, he has a twisted sense of humor and often spouts comically vulgar insults. He is the only character to appear in all of the films in the franchise and appears in his human body in the first and, in the sixth movie, by flashbacks. * Andrew William "Andy" Barclay (played by Alex Vincent and Justin Whalin) The original protagonist. Pursued by Chucky so he could transfer his soul into the boy's body, but Andy always prevents Chucky from taking over his body, as well as successfully framing him for the murders. He appears in all three installments of the Child’s Play trilogy and the sixth and seventh Chucky films. He is indirectly mentioned in Bride and Seed. *'Karen Barclay' (played by Catherine Hicks) Andy's mother, and later Mike's wife. She buys him a Good Guy doll for his birthday, unaware that the one she picked was possessed by a serial killer. Initially, she refuses to believe that Chucky was alive, but she soon finds out when he comes alive and tries to kill her. In Child's Play 2, she is written out of the story when she was taken away to an insane asylum when no one believes her about the murderous doll. She appears only in the first film and is mentioned in the second, third and sixth films. In the sixth film, Karen talks to Andy over the phone, which reveals that she is now free from the asylum and plans to cook dinner for Andy's upcoming birthday. It is also strongly hinted that she has married Mike. *'Detective Mike Norris' (played by Chris Sarandon) A detective investigating the murder of Andy's babysitter. He is also responsible for Chucky's death prompting him to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. He initially refuses to believe the Barclays, but when Chucky tries to kill him, he becomes an ally to the family. In Child’s Play 2, however, it is mildly implied that both Mike and Jack denied the ordeal to protect the reputation of the Chicago police department. Appears only in the first film, and is indirectly mentioned in the second and fourth films. He appears via archive footage in Curse of Chucky (namely, pictures on the internet). He was originally set to appear in Seed of Chucky but didn’t return due to scheduling conflicts. *'Kyle' (played by Christine Elise) Andy's teenage foster sister whom he ends up staying with. At first, she finds Andy to be a pain on her side but starts to back up his story about Chucky when she witnesses him trying to take his soul and later finds their foster mother murdered by Chucky. She then goes to find Andy and ends up saving his life in the Play Pals factory, as well as helping him destroy Chucky after he tries to kill him after the voodoo soul transfer spell goes awry. She appears in the second film and was written out of the series and was never seen again but was briefly mentioned in the third film when Andy re-encounters Chucky again. She was also briefly mentioned to have kept in contact with Andy in Curse as he kept a photo of her. Kyle later returned in Cult in the post-credits scene where actress Christine Elise reprised her role. *'Mr. Sullivan' (played by Peter Haskell) The greedy and arrogant CEO of Good Guy Toys Inc., First appears in Child's Play 2 upon learning of Andy's Good Guy Doll supposedly becoming possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray, and tries to protect the company's reputation from angry stockholders. He also appears in Child’s Play 3 when he moves Good Guy Toys forward with producing more dolls, however, he is killed by Chucky when he accesses Sullivan's office computer to find Andy in Military School. *'Ronald Tyler' (played by Jeremy Sylvers) A young private boy who befriends Andy at the military school he is sent to after failing to cope with living at several foster homes. When he finds Chucky (who mailed himself to the same military school to go after Andy again), he decides to go after Tyler instead. At first, Tyler finds Chucky to be a nice guy but realizes the true colours of the doll's evil murderous ways once he attempts to transfer his soul into his body much like he attempted to do with Andy in the first two films. Appears in the third film, only to be written out of the series but was originally going to be killed off alongside Andy in the original draft to Seed of Chucky. *'Kristen De Silva' (played by Perrey Reeves) Andy's girlfriend at the military school he attends, ends up sticking up for him when Shelton and the other guys take a liking in bullying him. Appears only in the third film. *'Jack Santos' (played by Tommy Swerdlow) Mike's partner who was also investigating Andy's babysitter's death. In the beginning of the first film, he was mostly the cop who drove Mike's car to chase Eddie Caputo in his van. He was also one of the police officers that believed Andy was the killer. During the end, he tried to show Mike that Chucky wasn't alive, but was nearly killed by him and then he believed that the Barclays and Mike were telling the truth. He only appeared in the first film. *'Tiffany Valentine' (played by Jennifer Tilly) Charles Lee Ray's former girlfriend (and later wife/partner) who later gets her soul stuck in a doll like Chucky. She ultimately transfers her soul into actress Jennifer Tilly (her doppelganger and portrayer) in Seed after being fed up with her husband's intent to remain a doll. In Curse, she is shown to be living a double life as both her regular self and Tilly. Appears in Bride, Seed, Curse and Cult. *'Jennifer Tilly' (played by herself) An exaggerated version of Tilly, herself, and Tiffany's idol. She first appears in Bride under her role as Tiffany. Appears in Seed as herself and the voice of Tiffany. Tiffany was successful in transferring her soul into Tilly's body. Also appears in Curse and Cult. *'Glen' (played by Billy Boyd and human form portrayed by Beans Balawi) Chucky and Tiffany's original child and Glenda's twin brother. He was an orphan for the first five or six years of his life until he saw his parents on television. Glen is a good person, and he doesn't like violence and definitely does not like murder unlike his parents. Though Tiffany promised him that they will refrain from killing, Chucky tries to get Glen involved in the family business. He fears but still loves his dad due to the fact he killed him in a misunderstanding. He is the only living doll character not to be voiced by an Academy Award nominee. Appears in Bride (at the end as an infant) and Seed. He does not appear in Curse, nor is there any mention of him. *'Glenda Ray' (human form played by Kristina Hewitt) Chucky and Tiffany's second child and the twin sister of Glen. She was originally Glen's alter ego for a brief moment, but was reborn as a human. Unlike Glen, she is violent, sadistic, and cruel. She is even more ruthless than her father, implying she possibly will take on the family business. Appears in Seed. *'Jesse Miller' (played by Nick Stabile) The former friend of Tiffany Ray and boyfriend of Jade. He was greatly disliked by Jade's uncle and believed to be responsible for his death until Chucky and Tiffany reveal themselves. In the end, Jade kills Chucky and she and Jesse leave the scene. He also appears in a Chucky comic continuation. Appears in Bride of Chucky and mentioned in Seed of Chucky. *'Jade Kincaid' (played by Katherine Heigl) The girlfriend of Jesse. Her uncle Warren is killed by Chucky and Tiffany early in the film. In the end, Jade shoots Chucky and she and Jesse leave the scene. She also appears with Jesse in another struggle with Chucky in a comic book continuation. Appears in Bride of Chucky and mentioned in Seed of Chucky. Crew Reception Box office performance Critical reaction Music Joe Renzetti composed the first Child’s Play, followed by Graeme Revell, who composed the soundtrack for Child’s Play 2 and Bride of Chucky. John D'Andrea and Cory Lerios wrote the score for Child’s Play 3, while Pino Donaggio composed Seed of Chucky. Joseph LoDuca composed the score for Curse of Chucky and Cult of Chucky. Controversies The following crimes have been associated with the Child’s Play films: In December 1992 four people who tortured and killed 16-year-old Suzanne Capper were said to be influenced by one of the Child's Play movies. During the torturing of the girl, the perpetrators taunted her by playing her a song, (Hi, I'm Chucky (Wanna Play?) by 150 Volts, featuring samples from the movie Child's Play. In 1993, two youths who abducted and murdered a toddler named James Bulger were said to have been influenced by the film Child’s Play 3. The supposed link between the murder and the film was denied by film censor James Ferman. According to a relative of two boys aged 10 and 12 who brutally attacked a nine-year-old and 11-year-old boy in Edlington, South Yorkshire in April 2009, the attackers watched horror movies, including Chucky films, from the age of about six or seven. Elena Lobacheva, a Russian serial killer arrested in 2015, was reportedly obsessed with the film Bride of Chucky, which she cited as being an inspiration for the murders that she and her gang committed throughout Moscow. Comic books Innovation Publishing Beginning in 1992, Innovation Publishing released the first comic books based on the films, in the form of a three-issue adaptation of Child’s Play 2. It was later collected in a trade paperback. The success of the adaptation led to a monthly series of new stories starting in 1991. The series, titled Child’s Play: The Series, ended in 1992 after only five issues. This was followed by a three-issue adaptation of Child’s Play 3. Devil's Due Publishing In 2007, Devil's Due Publishing obtained the license to publish Child's Play comics and released a one-shot crossover with Hack/Slash titled Hack/Slash vs. Chucky which takes place after the events of the Seed of Chucky film. This was followed by a four-issue series called Chucky. A second volume began in early 2009 but ceased publication after only one issue. Video game Slimstown Studios announced an endless runner video game titled Chucky: Slash & Dash. The game is scheduled to be released on iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch and Android devices. It is the result of an agreement with Universal Partnerships & Licensing to develop and publish the first officially licensed smartphone and tablet Child’s Play video game. The gameplay is actually inspired by the second film's climax. In the game, Chucky is stuck in a never-ending nightmare in which he’s endlessly running through the factory that produces Good Guys dolls. Players control Chucky while sprinting through the factory floor, the catwalks, the warehouse, or even outside, and need to avoid conveyor belts, forklifts, acid pools, barrels and other obstacles. Chucky can also eliminate security guards patrolling the factory using his classic knife or other more outlandish weapons like a cleaver, screwdriver, or hatchet. As they play, gamers collect batteries that can be used to purchase in-game items or power-ups, such as a double battery bonus, a fast start, or extra lives that can extend a run after dying. The app was released on November 1, 2013. Halloween Horror Nights Since 1992, Chucky has starred in his own shows at Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights, entitled, Chucky's In-Your-Face Insults and Chucky's Insult Emporium. In 2009, the climax of Child’s Play 3 received its own maze, entitled Chucky's Fun House. Curse of Chucky has also received its own scarezone in the 2013 lineup. In 2017, Chucky played host to the Titans of Terror Tram which featured iconic horror villains Leatherface, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Voorhees. See also *Don Mancini *David Kirschner *Killer toys Notes References Category:Child's Play (film series) Category:Universal Studios franchises Category:American serial killer films Category:American slasher films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American black comedy films Category:Horror films by series Category:Films about dolls Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Media franchises introduced in 1988 Category:Media franchises